This invention relates to an annunciator and more particularly to a controllable annunciator using ring signal.
It is well known that a telephone rings to signal a user. However the user cannot make a choice as to whether or not he or she wishes to receive the call before the telephone rings. For example, when a telephone rings in the middle of the night, the user cannot be sure whether the call should be answered or ignored. For this particular reason, conventional telephones can be equipped with a recorder as the receiver to give the user an option as to whether or not he wishes to answer a call, thereby reducing the disturbance caused by an unwanted call.
It has been noted that telephone answering recorders have the disadvantages of high cost, complicated circuit arrangement, etc.